


Children of the Universe

by theautomaton



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Superhuman Au, They have powers, This was just in my documents idk if I'll continue, idk what to call it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theautomaton/pseuds/theautomaton
Summary: “The children of the universe have awoken.”No one really knows if they're human or not. No one really asks.





	Children of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I may not continue this. It was just in my documents and idk it was a shame to let it rot.

“Lance, I want you to think about what you’re doing.” The voice has so much genuine concern and fear in it, like a mother worried for a child. But the voice is coming from a large, young man who by now should really consider a new circle of friends because they are running him dry as of right then. “Like, really think about it. For me buddy, do it for me.” He pleads to a leaner boy currently perched at the very edge of a cliff, toes hanging over even though a fall like that would most definitely kill most.

The guy had way too much faith in the ocean to catch him and deliver him safely from what could have been death.

“Calm down Hunk, I’ll be fine.” The lean boy, Lance, reassures him by giving him a wide, fearless grin just as he pitches forward and dives headfirst into the roaring waves below.

Hunk screams.

Under the surface, Lance doesn’t even hesitate in letting the water push and pull at his body. He was always good at holding his breath, and the ocean always pulled him up and let him float on her surface with the gentlest of waves. The water calms and Lance allows himself to breathe once he breaks through the waves, whooping at Hunk who looks caught between wanting to throttle Lance for his behavior and wanting to hug and kiss him for being right and alive. He almost lost his best bro, he’s allowed to be gay for a second.

“Wait” Hunk starts a long while later when Lance is curled in a towel in his living room fiddling around with his star map app, “You really shouldn’t have survived that. Not that I’m not glad you did! But I’ve seen professionals take that dive and come back messed up, Lance.”

Lance just shrugs at him, not looking up from his phone, “The first time I fell down there I was eight. Maybe the water just didn’t like them.”

Hunk stares at him because that was not a normal answer. He decides Lance isn’t human then.

 

* * *

 

A broad figure grins and rushes forward toward his best friend who dives out of the way with a squeak. “Matt come on! You can do so much better than that!”

Said Matt frowns deeply at him, “Shiro, are you kidding? That’s like trying to fight a tree head on!”

“Hey” a third voice calls from up high on a branch, a laptop balanced on their knees, “Don’t insult my trees like that, they can hear you.”

Matt rolled his eyes in exasperation, “Of course they can.” He huffs but not in a mocking tone. He’s fully aware the trees can actually hear him. His damn sibling used it against him all the time when he let something slip around plants. They always told them everything. There were no secrets in a house full of flower pots and his sibling’s spy ware.

Shiro now slipping off gloves and a vest laughs at the both of them. A feather floats into his view and he snatches at it, looking confused. He turned to look where it may have come from and is surprised to be met with perfect silence until Matt makes a loud noise of exasperation.

“Oh he has wings? My dumb ass power was better than nothing and that was a relief around Shiro but now he has wings?” Matt threw his hands up, “Why? Why me?”

“Personally I think talking with animals is nice.” Matt shot a glare up at his sibling for that who snorted, “Yeah wings are way better.”

 

* * *

 

Lance grins with the most absolutely smug look on his face ever, practically beaming at the shape of his best buddy perched atop a pile of rubble, on the sign that had caused his typically calm friend so much unrestrained rage he had leveled the entire building. There were no people in it, as it wasn’t finished yet, but it was satisfying. “Hunk, you’re like me!” he cheered at the big man while calling to his water to give him a bit of a boost up to the top where the man still lay in shock.

“A son of the sea?” Hunk asks, still dazed and scared and he just wants to know what the hell even happened and how it was possible.

Lance snorts and connects his hand with the center of Hunk’s back. “I’m thinking you may be a son of the earth, sucks because water is just so much cooler.” He winks and even if Hunk is so confused he manages a groan at the pun.

 

* * *

  
“Good.” A rough voice says, making the smaller purple form flinch from his spot on the ground. “You’ve learned well Kyth. How does it feel?”

The small thing flinched again but stood with the help of the larger one’s hand, “Like I’m a fucking monster.” He spat. Then thought for a bit and tacked on a “My lord” to avoid punishment which he doubted would work.

But the larger of the two was only grinning, looking at the fire left in Kyth’s wake, the smell of burning flesh making him rather hungry, “Good.” He repeats, “That’s what we are.”

And Kyth believes him. He’s all he’s known, for all Kyth knew this was normal. But it just never felt right and he didn’t know how to fix it. Or if he should even bother to at that point.

But he does bother, because Kyth is a monster, and monsters love to escape their cages and reek havoc.

Even if the havoc wasn’t the kind monsters were made for.

 

* * *

 

“The children of the universe have awoken.” A creature rumbled, shaking off thousands of years worth of dust, rocks and moisture from their fur.

Another rumbled as well and rolled onto their back, ribs vibrating with what sounds to be an ecstatic purr. “I can feel my kitten already. He’s lovely.”

A large green creature moved to pin the purring one, playfully nipping at their fur, “Your kittens are always the heart of the pride. I wouldn’t doubt them being lovely.”

An even larger yellow one, with a flowing gold mane snorted, crouching playfully towards the red figure of the first creature who spoke, “And your kittens always get in trouble and never listen to the blue kittens.”

“Enough.” The smooth voice of the largest of them all cut in, leaving no room for argument. The others fell into line respectfully. Red, green, blue and yellow in order. The dark figure shifted, the sound of wings flapping echoing through their domain. “The blue kitten, as our heart, will bring the rest of our kittens to us, and reawaken the child of the stars as we foretold so long ago.”

The blue was preening, red shuffling over to nudge them, “Get them for us, sister.”


End file.
